poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream and Matau grow big
This is how Starscream and Matau grow big goes in Starscream. and Starscream feel Primus' spark Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. This power is good. laughs I can feel it! Starscream: I know, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You and I can feel my master's mentor's spark all the way FROM CYBERTRON!!! Starscream: I guess you're right. laughs like Kaos as two beams shoot up Starscream: The universe will feel the power of Starscream and his best friend, Matau T. Monkey! Matau T. Monkey: And the worlds will be saved by us! I hope you will reform, Starscream and be there to become my partner some times. And now, Xehanort's darkness shall never get a hold of my master, Bertram, my friends and me!!! Scourge: I'm outta here! Rabbid: Bah. DAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! away Scourge: Wait for me, you stupid rabbit! follows the Rabbid as the lava starts to rise Rabbid gets out of the volcano Cybertron On Earth the volcano, Ryan looks at his commicator Ryan F-Freeman: Matau, come in. respond Ryan F-Freeman: Guess he's gone off somewhere. Codylight Sparkle: Well. I guess your brother can see me as a Prime like you and OpThomas. Twilight Sparkle: So. You know about being a Prime? Snow Cat: I guess so, Twilight. Since Ryan found us in space a few years ago, he has Matashy to teach us about friendship. yodels Crashjack: Snow Cat's right, y'all. What ever Matau is doing, he can have power far beyond of a Prime. Wing Saber Right, sugar cube? Wing Saber: Right. ground shakes and Optimus sees the volcano erupting falls on his bottom and sees two beams gasps Nightfall Twinkle: Codylight! It's happening! Codylight Sparkle: The Volcano is erupting! sings It's the end of the world as we know it~ Optimus Prime: That volcano isn't erupting on its own. There's something causing it. is still in the volcano when he sees a giant shadow rises Scourge: What's this? Evil Ryan: Is it Unicron, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Evil me. But I can sense Matau within the Allspark and the Force. Cyberlings gasps Bertram T. Monkey: My twin? Doctor Crash: I hope he is ok, Bertram. Trust me. Crash Bandicoot: LOOK!!!! shadow rises from the volcano and when the lava clears up, it reveals to be Matau Matau T. Monkey: YEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Evil Ryan: I think I just made a chocolate egg in my pants. Ex-Terminator: Matau?! Matau T. Monkey: So, now I am big? That's more like it. Bertram T. Monkey: Matau! You're awesome and huge! gives Bertram a thumbs up then an Element of Harmony rises from the lava Crash Bandicoot: Is that an Element of Harmony, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Crash. It's got an indigo heart on it. Sonata Dusk: That is cool. Twilight Sparkle: Who's the other shadow? Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. My apprentice. Twilight Sparkle: The other shadow. to the first shadow Ryan F-Freeman: Starscream?! Sora Hold me. lava clears, revealing a giant Starscream Sora: Oh my gosh! Megatron: Starscream? Scourge: I thought the monkey is shorter. a crown rises from the lava Evil Ryan: I thought Starscream was smaller, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: And what's that? A crown?! Matau T. Monkey: the crown Cool. A crown for you, Starscream. Starscream: The crown will only fit the new ruler of the universe. puts the crown on Starscream's head Matau T. Monkey: Better. the Element of Harmony on his jetpack badge. To Pinkie Pie Here I am, Pinkie Pie. Your friend Matau T. Monkey is the Element of Helpfulness! Pinkie Pie: Matau party!!!! a party blower Starscream: Your time is now over, Megatron. The reign of Starscream has begun. Matau T. Monkey: Bravo, Starscream. Starscream: Why, thank you, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. I don't know what this is, but we're big! You are the king. Starscream: And you are the new Element of Harmony, Matau. Apprentice of Ryan. Cortex charges at Matau Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll stop you and your bot friend!!! moves his hand and Cortex flies from the force and hits Ryvine Crumplezone: We'll get 'em, Megatron! Ransack: Yeah. Take that, King Kong! and Crumplezone get pushed back by Matau Crumplezone: We're on the monkey's side! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Did you see that? Cybertron Jolt: We can't get the Omega Lock now. They're too powerful. Ryan F-Freeman: comm But without the Omega Lock, Cybertron is a goner. It would be sucked into the black hole and get crushed. Coby: And Earth will follow. on Earth, the Rabbids are bowing before Matau Starscream: All of you will bow down before me and Matau or face our wrath! Matau T. Monkey: I can still be a hero. floats up and laughs Matau T. Monkey: What are you laughing at? Megatron: I'm laughing at a coward, a gutless wonder, a wimp. Who I trained to be a warrior. But you could never cut it, Starscream. No matter how big you become, you're still the same pathetic wannabe! Oh yes, you're the king alright. King of Fools. Starscream: Ever notice how much noise an insect makes buzzing and clacking till you crush it underfoot. Matau T. Monkey: That is what you are, Megatron. Not Sunset's bodyguard but a bug with a big mouth. Megatron: We'll see. When I knock that crown off his head. Starscream: We'll see. unleashes his purple Energon aura. Starscream unleashes his yellow Energon aura Matau T. Monkey: I think I can help you, Master Ryan. Master Xehanort: The worlds will be mine when the Keyblade War starts. Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you endanger the worlds, Xehanort! his Keyblade and Xehanort starts fighting as the song We Will Stand For Everfree starts playing Matau T. Monkey:We have waited for the day~ To send this stupid Con away~ Now this power is our salvation~ Starscream: Come close in Matau our protection~ Matau T. Monkey: We... will... Stand for all the worlds!~ shockwave happens as he sings Ransack: What a crack! Crumplezone: But, the monkey sure can sing. Princess Marlucia: Matau got more magic in him. And I WANT IT ALL!!! uses her magic at Matau but he reflects her magic blast at her Princess Marlucia: Oop. Matau T. Monkey: Behold my power of Primus in all it's glory~ No need to fear the Doomlanders at the door~ Right here you have us to protext you, within my magic~ For Every world, forevermore!~ Scourge: Stop whining and prepare for battle! and Crumplezone's Cyber Keys unlock Ransack's gun and Crumplezone's cannons Ransack: Ransack! Crumplezone: And Crumplezone! Ransack and Crumplezone: (together) Ready! Cyber Key unlocks his cannon in vehicle mode Thundercracker: Thundercracker, ready to rock! Cyber Key unlocks his dragon heads Scourge: Scourge! Thundercracker: Stop them before they contiue singing! all fire at Starscream, but their firepower does nothing. Starscream and Matau then whack them away Matau T. Monkey: laughs Is that all you Cons got? We are powerful! Starscream: They have come into our domain~ Matau T. Monkey: Here to seal those worlds in chains~ grabs Marlucia and Dr. Cortex Starscream: But, we will save them for generations ~ Matau T. Monkey: I can face this complication ~ We... Will....~ tosses them into the sea Starscream: Stand for all the worlds~ kicksDarla Dimple and she gets flow between Codylight and Wing Saber and into a portal Ransack: It's good! Matau T. Monkey: Trust in us, this i for your own good~ Don't be afraid~ I am the Autobots' friend~ and Codylight's elements of Harmony glow Starscream: All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Matau T. Monkey: Every transformer designed to defend~ Matau T. Monkey and Starscream: Let them come, just let them try~ We're not about to say goodbye~ These worlds will be there throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We.... Will.... Stand for all the worlds!~ claps his hands and Starscream take a bow and Matau smiles blushes Starscream: Wow. I really didn't know I can sing, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You do now. up Ryan My master does see me like this. chuckles Starscream: What are you chuckling at? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm chuckling at Megatron, because you are nice to Matau. A best friend to him who I train him as an apprentice. And yes, you are a king alright. A King of heroes. Starscream: Well. Seeing that you are the opposite of Megatron, I let you live for Matau. A prime-prince with a kind spark. blushes Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, that Starscream. Those Rabbids saw my twin and think of him as some kind of leader. Garfity Do you know that crown, buddy? nods Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer